Can't Live Without you
by Shoiena Alexia
Summary: Prince Draco comes into his Inheritance on his 21st birthday. Draco's mate is in another dimension. Too bad they can't find it. SLASH! Draco/Harry Chapter 8 UP.! *ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE* sorry!
1. Lonely Lifestyle

Summary: Prince Draco comes into his Inheritance on his 21st birthday

**Summary: Prince Draco comes into his Inheritance on his 21****st**** birthday. He has a mate. Without at least finding his mate, he will die. (Hence, the title.) Trouble is, Draco's mate is locked in a tower 30,000 miles away in a different dimension. One nobody believes exists.**

**Can't Live Without You**

Haria Nike stood looking through the shimmering window. The window was crystal clear and

even Harry's breath on the window could not mar the glittering beauty of its surface. It seemed to

taunt him with its clarity for on the other side of this window there lay absolutely nothing. Or so it appeared.

A forbidding opaque mist surrounded this steel grey tower. Its walls were as smooth as a werewolf's leathery hide.

Harry knew better than to assume that there was nothing down below. He had the scars to prove

it. Harry sighed. He turned away from the window.

He looked at the clock perched on the mantelpiece. Its ivory body sparkled in the incandescence

of the moon. Harry's eyes shifted to the fire in the hearth, its neon green tongues flickering. It burned continuously; lit by a type of magic.

Because it burned without pause, it resembled Harry's inner feelings of longing…But of what, Harry could not fathom.

Harry's eyes shifted back to the clock. He was amazed by how much time had passed during his

inner musings. But he was more concerned with how much time remained.

In a few minutes or so, Haria would undergo a transformation; a rather painful one, at that. You

see, ever since Harry could remember he'd been cursed; at the stroke of midnight, Harry would

turn into a Drakken. A creature resembling a werewolf but a werewolf was almost an inadequate

comparison because a werewolf had neither the speed, strength, grace nor allure of a Drakken.

The clock struck midnight. Harry could already feel his skin begin to turn leathery when the first

wave of pain hit him. Harry doubled over and a light sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead. A

second wave hit him and his lightning shaped scar burned with the intensity of the fire. Harry fell

to his knees. He could feel his nails and teeth begin to lengthen and extend and the pain doubled.

Harry screamed as his skin felt like it was being pricked simultaneously by a thousand needles.

The only thought that ran through Harry's mind was _'this is my pitiful existence.' _and in the instant Harry realized he wanted to die, the ominous darkness welcomed him into its deep abyss.

**A.N. Well, there you have it, my revised chapter one. Hope you like it! And please, guys I took the time rewrite it my chapter.. Couldn't you spare the time to send your first review?**

**Read and Review guys.**


	2. Nightmare?

**Hi guys! I'm soooooooooo sorry I took so long to update. I was hoping to upload chapters2 & 3 together but…. Chap. 3 is not yet complete. **

Chapter Two

Prince Draco woke up violently. Well, not quite. His heart was

pounding violently, the blood in his ears was rushing and his

breathing was erratic but Draco's mind was blank.

He'd just woken up from this dream. Well, _dream _was an

interesting word to use because it was so vivid.

'_It's worse this time'. _Draco thought to himself. For the past month

or so, Draco had been having these nocturnal assaults while he was

asleep. First, it was a feeling, one he'd never experienced before so

he didn't know what it was. It was just out of his grasp, he felt

himself reaching for it… night after night, he felt himself drifting

closer to it. Finally it came to him. It was a feeling of utter

emptiness and darkness and of the most overwhelming sadness

he'd ever felt. But tonight, tonight he'd been so overwhelmed, he'd

awoken crying, screaming…He'd been so overcome with fear and

grief and longing that it physically pained him. He'd woken up

panting, with tears streaming down his face. And for the love of

_Sam _he couldn't understand why. Draco never cried. Not since his

mother died when he was 14. And Draco was almost 21 now. And

even then it was only for a few hours…a day at the most. He'd

never been particularly close to his mother. She was somewhat

distant from her children. He never saw her much. She never had

the time to do the things Draco thought normal mothers did with

their children. If anything Draco's _ nana _Severus Snape was more

of a mother to him than Narcissa Malfoy could ever hope to be.

Don't misunderstand, this thought was not meant to be said in

spite. It was just that Narcissa lacked the patience and gentleness

required to ever be _"mother material" _ How the king and queen

had managed to produce so many offspring was beyond Draco's

understanding. Draco shook his head. His thoughts had strayed

from this mysterious feeling to thoughts of his parents' procreation

with surprising ease. And during that time, Draco's eyelids had

begun to droop. And so, rather than dwell on his _confuzzling_

(confusing) feelings and emotions, Draco succumbed to the

"never-looked-so good-before darkness.

**Author's note: **_**Nana **_**like a nanny. Despite the fact that Draco is 21, he **_**does **_**have younger siblings so his **_**nana **_**would be their **_**nana **_**also. **

**You all can see where I'm going with this right? I do realize nobody has had any actual dialogue yet but there is nobody for them to have a conversation with anyway.**

**ANYWAY, THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Birthday Morning

**Birthday Morning**

Harry woke up groggily. He wa**s **happy today but could not, for the

love of _Sam _remember why. Harry was aware of a faint hum. And

as all of his senses returned, the hum grew to a steady stream of

groaning. When the groaning became incessant, Harry thought that

whoever it was that was groaning had better shut-the-hell-up, lest

they spoil his after-Drakken euphoria. Then, Harry realized it was

he who was groaning, Harry's face resembled a cherry.

This amount of blood rushing to his head resulted in him

getting lightheaded and dizzy. Needless to say, Harry lost

consciousness….Again.

Draco woke up happily. Well, sort of… After waking up in

the middle of the night _crying _for no reason you couldn't exactly

say he was ecstatic but today… Today Draco had an unusual

feeling that he was going to be …… happy. So enthusiastic was he

at this revelation that he hopped out of bed. Unfortunately that _hop _

ended up being a _flop _because the sheets got tangled around Draco

and he was so excited he didn't notice until it was too late _"Ahh!" _

_thud._

Draco fell flat on his face. Draco was back on his feet in

seconds and already smoothing out his pajamas by the time his

mind registered that he had fallen. Draco made his way to the door

grabbed his robe and went outside into the hallway. Draco passed

through the Ring (a courtyard in the middle of the palace.) and into

the North Wing of the palace. He came to a white and silver double

door. Draco turned the handle and walked inside yawning.

"Happy Birthday Draco!!"

The occupants of the room chorused as if Draco were deaf.

"_Ahhhh!!" _Draco screamed clutching at his chest. The room's

occupants' smiles (Draco's father, his _nana, _his younger twin

sisters and older brother and older twin brothers and younger sister

(six children) barely dmmed a fraction of a millimeter before his

siblings rushed to smother and envelope him in hugs and kisses.

Needleess to say, Draco got crushed.

"Draco dear," came a soft, crystal-clear voice, "Why aren't

you dressed?"

Draco barely managed to get enough air to gasp out " I

cough I came down to get some breakfast" He gasped. "How

was I supposed to know you'd be waiting to scare the crap out of

me!?" Draco looked flustered. Lucius laughed.

Well sorry Draco. If you want, you can go back up to bed and

sleep. Your party's not 'til later"

"Party?" Draco looked up.

"Of course, son. You wouldn't want to disappoint your guests,

now would you? And besides, you're turning 21 today."

"No Father. Of course not. Well then if you'll excuse me…."

Draco's family smirked. Ever the social butterfly Draco was.

**A.N. The names of Draco's siblings are:**

**Alba and Astro **_** (his older brothers )**_

**Aurora and Estelle **_**(his older sisters)**_

**Solaris **_**(his younger sister)**_

**Aeris **_**(his younger brother)**_

**NOTE: Solaris and Aeris ARE NOT twins Solaris is younger**

**Read and Review guys!! please!**


	4. Birthday Party

A

**A.N. Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait but some of you requested longer chapters and of course this means a longer wait. I thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.**

**OK, let's break it down for you, some **_**beautiful, beautiful person**_ **sent me a review saying basically that um… this chapter should be rewritten because some of the stuff about it was out of place and crap. So I, out of the **_**goodness of my heart, **_**took the time to rewrite this chapter for all of you **_**beautiful, beautiful people.**_

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**Birthday Party**

Draco Malfoy looked decadent, delectable, delicious and hott, if he said so

himself. Draco smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. And this was

just his _humble _opinion.Imagine what everyone else would say about him.

Draco wore a dark blue silk shirt, a pair of black cotton slacks, and on his

feet were a pair of knee-high (heel-equipped) boots with silver buckles and

clips all over. He was also sporting a pair of silver, sapphire-studded hoops 

and his shoulder length hair was pulled back neatly in a blue silk ribbon.

Tendrils of excitement tingled down his spine and he smiled again

showing off his perfect, pearly white teeth. "Just think of all those people

down there waiting to see _me._" Draco squealed. "Well, can't disappoint

them, now can I?" Draco grabbed his black leather jacket hanging over a

chair and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Now, Draco's chambers are in the Eastern Wing of the palace because

when he was younger, in a moment of earnest, youthful honesty, (in other

words, small children have a tendency to blurt out whatever is on their

minds like it's a case of obsessive compulsive disorder or something. So

Draco said he absolutely loved seeing the sun in the morning so they put

him facing East in the East Wing.) This resulted in him being called 'Little

Sunshine' until well into his teen years.

Draco made his way through the Ring into the North Wing of the palace.

His black boots echoed on the black marble tiles. Draco passed several

closed doors down the hallway. Each door was painted a different color and

each one had a different number on it. 

When Draco came to a pale blue door with the Roman numeral VII (7) in 

polished gold on it, he stopped and turned the handle and quickly darted inside. 

Once he was inside, the gentle silence caressing Draco's ears on the way 

here was rudely pushed away and replaced with the hyper, upbeat sounds of

the music. The base was so loud that Daco could feel it thrumming through his body. 

"Draco!" someone shouted. Draco turned around; a big smile already on his

face.

"Hi, Blaise!" Blaise enveloped him in a hug and Draco moved into him to

receive it.

"Blaise!" Draco stiffened.

"Hmm?" Blaise's hands had quickly found Draco's butt and were resting

quite comfortably there.

Draco moved out of Blaise's arms.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Blaise laughed. "Look, let's just go dance, okay?"

Draco looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Please?" The song on the speakers changed to a softer beat and the music

started to flow.

"Oh! Draco you love this song! Let's go dance!" And without waiting for 

Draco's response, Blaise dragged him unto the dance floor.

At first Draco seemed a bit reluctant but once he got into the song his body 

took over and pretty soon Draco was swaying to the music.

Draco's body moved smoothly and seductively to the music; to the seductive 

beat of the music. Blaise subconsciously moved closer to get a better 

glimpse of this sex incarnate that was Draco. He moved even closer when

he realized that Draco was not even paying attention to his surroundings and

he moved closer still until he couldn't stand it anymore and reached to pull 

Draco to him. 

By the time the first chorus rolled around Draco was fully into the song and

swaying his hips and tossing his head to the music, totally entranced by the 

song and not realizing that more people were turning to watch him with

hungry eyes and of all these eyes on him none, were more drawn to him 

than his best friend Blaise Zabini and…

"Draco!" All of a sudden Draco's little world within the music shattered 

and he flushed and looked around in wild bewilderment while everyone else 

glared at the owner of that offending, wish-you-could just-rip-out-her-voicebox ,voice.

"Pansy," Draco said, his voice suddenly gone cold and void of any previous 

embarrassment.

"Hey lover, happy birthday."

"I thought I told you never to call me that Miss Parkinson."

"Aww Draky-Poo you can't be so mean to your future wife, now can you?"

"Frankly Pansy, I'd rather have my fingernails rotated and my neck hacked 

off with a spoon than marry you." Draco stated flatly.

"Well, that's too bad Draco." Pansy stated with a smug expression on her 

face.

"What do you mean??" Blaise and Draco asked together.

"Ask your—I mean our father Draco darling." 

Draco glared at her before turning and shouldering his way through the 

gathering crowd and exiting the room.

**A.N. All of you confused people check the reviews page to see what I mean. And to my **_**special reviewer**_ **I did heed the rest of the stuff you suggested and I'll redo the fic starting with chapters one and two but I just wanted to upload this chapter and keep the readers from waiting any longer.**

**To everybody else, read and review people and remember to smile because you are beautiful baby!!**


	5. Strange Musings

A

**A.N. Hey guys! Back again with Chapter Five! YAY!! I'll be redoing the other chapters as fast as I can so expect some changes. Starting all the way back with chapter one I'll be rewriting the chapters to be LONGER and MORE DETAILED so please be patient. and it would be best for you guys to reread the chapters when you get notified. **

**THANKS everybody! Kisses!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"You think he's alright?" Apollo asked, as they hurried down the hallway.

"I hope so," Estelle said. "He seemed pretty upset when he left."

Apollo snorted. "Gee, you think? It's his 21st birthday, all his friends are here, no parental supervision and he left at _8:30 p.m. _ What do _you _think?"

"Don't take it out on her, Apollo, she's just as worried as the rest of us," Aurora's cool voice cut in.

Apollo sighed. "I know, I know. It's just… If she said something to upset him-"

"You _know _she did. The question is what?" Aurora's voice gained a quizzical tone.

"I'll bet I know," Alba's voice was grim. "There's only one thing that rat is after when it comes to Draco… I'll bet it was about their wedding arrangement.

Apollo laughed. "You mean fathomed, fantasized and completely delirious wedding arrangement. There is no way Father would ever allow that conniving little-

"Apollo! Don't use such language. What if someone heard you?!"

Estelle giggled as her impetuous older brother was chastised by her twin.

"But who's there to hear me?" Apollo scratched his head; genuinely puzzled. Everyone else is at the party, well, the important people anyway. And _you're _not _that_ important."

By this time the group had reached Draco's room and Alba knocked on the door. No answer.

"Draco?" Alba said. After not receiving an answer, Alba turned the knob and found it unlocked. "Come on," he said. "We can wait here 'til he comes back."

"If he _ever _comes back," Estelle said with a sigh.

Apollo rolled his eyes and shook head as he took a seat in the sitting room and turned his head to gaze at the stars.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

After the encounter with Pug-uh- _Miss Parkinson, _Draco had left the room and was on his way down the hallway and into the West Wing to his father's chambers.

'What'd she mean with that whole "_ask your father Draco"?_ Does she know something I don't? And he knew_?? _And he _didn't tell me?? _ What the hell!

All of these thoughts swirling through Draco's head only seemed to make him more confused and angry, and confused that he was angry, and angry that he was confused.

By the time he reached the cool grey door with the Roman Numeral XII (12) on it, Draco's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

He was so caught up in the tornado of his mind that he didn't even notice the other voice in the room with his father.

Draco barged into the room without even knocking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lucius looked up, confused.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Severus said.

"How could you? How could you _possibly _even consider handing me over to _it? And all of its family!? _ Draco looked helpless.

"Draco, calm down, boy," Severus' calm, soothing voice stated.

"Start from the beginning, Draco. Tell me what the problem is and we'll see how we can fix it."

Even through the turmoil, Draco was aware that Lucius was acting out of character. His father had very rarely expressed his concern for any of his children this openly or this easily before.

"The only way you can fix it is to cancel the wedding!"

Lucius' face took on a look of understanding even as Severus' face scrunched up in confusion.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

Lucius ignored him; his attention focused on Draco. "Draco, I can explain, I-"

"I don't need you to _explain _I just need you to fix it!"

"Draco, just calm down, son."

Draco sighed and looked dejected ,Lucius took a deep breath and Severus, who, by now had perceived that something was greatly amiss had moved to sit in the window seat where he would be out of the way and still be able to find out what was going on.

"Draco, you read the book I gave you on Veela, right?"

Draco nodded. "Cover to cover. Why?"

"Well, Draco you know that once a Veela turns 18, that he or she is viable to come into his or her Inheritance, but it sometimes takes a while, right?"

Draco nodded.

"And you know that a Veela needs his or her mate to function, right?" Again, another affirmative nod.

"And, Draco you also know that the Veela gene is not very dominant, correct?"

Draco nodded again, this time looking rather curious. 'What does all of this have to do with his explanation, anyway?'

"Father, I memorized the book cover to cover. I read it four times. It was very straight forward and informative."

"Well not informative enough." Lucius said. "Draco, there are some things the book neglects to mention. Such as the minute detail that a Veela does not have to bond with their mate in order to survive. The Veela simply has to be in constant, close proximity to their mate. It would be much harder and more painful but it can be done."

Draco simply nodded. He was trying to understand why his father would choose to relay this bit of information to him right now. And, he wondered if it had any relevance at all to what he had asked.

"But, Father, what does any of this have to do with what I asked? I don't understand."

Lucius paused and looked thoughtful as he contemplated something. "Well, Draco, the truth is I-"

He stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. We'll talk later. Goodnight Draco."

"WHAT? But Father I-"

"I said goodnight Draco. I'll see you later."

Draco looked taken aback. He'd perceived that his father had something important to say and though impatient, had opted to allow his father the courtesy of speaking first. He sensed that whatever his father had to say was of great importance to both him and his father and so had been rather surprised that Lucius stopped just as he remembered that Severus was in the room, almost as if he didn't want Severus to hear.

He found this very strange seeing as how Severus had been a close friend of the king's even before Lucius had married Narcissa.

Confused and perturbed by many things this evening, Draco rose and exited the room without even returning Severus quiet "Goodnight Draco."

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Apollo sighed for the umpteenth time in _goodness knows how long._

'How long is he going to take anyway?'

Apollo was just about to voice aloud that they should all return to their rooms and see Draco in the morning when the doorknob turned.

Draco stepped in and stopped short. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You tell us," Alba gave him a concerned look.

"Huh?"

"What happened with Pugzilla, Smart One?" Apollo quipped.

"Oh, you mean _that _unfortunate incident?" Draco looked thoughtful. "Well, she said we were going to get married, I told her she was dreaming, she laughed and I left."

"Well we were worried about you," Estelle said, looking worried.

"Well where did you go? What happened next? Did you go see Father?" Alba fired, ever the interrogating one."

Draco spoke slowly. "I went to see Father and we talked."

"Well, what'd he say?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "Actually, he didn't say anything. Not about Pansy anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"He said some stuff about Veela; I don't know. Guys, I'm tired so if you don't mind-"

"Sure, Draco. You sure you're okay though?" Aurora fussed.

"I'm fine, Rori. Just tired."

"Well, goodnight then." Aurora said and everyone else echoed her.

"Goodnight guys."

And with that, everyone left.

Draco sighed as he changed into a pair of silky green pajamas. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to a good night's rest.

**There you go Readers! Chapter five completed WOOH!!**

**Please read and review, guys! **

**MORE KISSES!!**


	6. Not So Lovely Day

CHAPTER SIX

**CHAPTER SIX**

Harry woke up again. This time he took a few minutes to allow his head to stop throbbing and his vision to stop swimming before he attempted to stand.

As usual, he was on the floor, the cold, sterile-like white tiles biting into his bare back.

Harry moved cautiously; putting one wobbly leg under him, then the other. Taking a deep breath, Harry put one hand on the wall next to him. '_Lucky me. I ended up here this time.'_

Harry took one shaky step and then another. A few more steps and Harry's dizziness returned. This caused Harry to put both his hands against his head. Unfortunately, at this time, Harry's legs decided they weren't strong enough to support him on their own yet, they gave out and Harry found himself sprawled all over the floor…again.

"Damnit!" Harry exclaimed. He sighed again. He pounded his fist against the floor in frustration. Harry let out a harsh breath which turned into a sob of despair. Anyone with eyes could see the misery written all over his face. Not that there was anyone around to see. Harry was locked in this Tower for all of his 19 years of existence. _'Miserable existence' _Harry reminded himself. He'd long ago come to terms with the fact that this was his life. Always was, always will be…right? But Harry couldn't help but wish…somewhere in his subconscious, there was this annoying little part of him that hoped against hope that this wasn't all his life would be like.

Although these thoughts surprised Harry. How could he ever hope for something different if this was all he'd ever known? This was his life. Plain and simple. Anything else was just the sad misgivings of his mistaken heart.

Harry looked around the room. Everything in it was stark and dull. The Queen sized bed in the corner of the room was covered in a pale, duck-egg green .The sheets and the pillows were also. The walls on that side of that room were also painted in this shade of green.

The floor was covered in stark white tiles. There were a few rugs thrown about the floor. On the other side of the bedroom, which also doubled as a sitting room, there was a big green, velvet covered couch. It was a slightly darker shade than the bed sheets but it was just as dull.

Harry's eyes slowly took in everything else in the room. The lumpy, white armchair, the Mahogany armoire…. The fireplace... Harry's eyes settled on the green flame. Its flickering incandescence seeming to taunt him. Harry shook his head as he felt himself being drawn into the flame. His head started to throb so he tried to focus on something to drown out the dizziness. Unfortunately, his eyes settled on the ivory clock perched precariously on the mantelpiece. He seemed drawn to it. No matter what he tried, he couldn't look away. The simple device seemed to look into his very soul. even though he had just completed another transformation, it seemed as if the clock was telling him he didn't have much time left before he transformed again. This, of course was kind of preposterous. The clock read 6:17 a.m. Harry had almost 18 hours left before he transformed again. The clock didn't seem to care. Harry could imagine it whispering to him... "Monster, monster" He started to panic. He couldn't breathe! He felt constricted, trapped.

With great effort Harry looked away. He didn't even have time to puzzle over the occurrence before he scrambled to his feet and bolted down the hallway to the bathroom where he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

After Harry had had that meeting with the toilet, he'd taken a shower then put on an oversized grey sweatpants and matching pants. Then, exhausted beyond belief, he'd made a beeline straight for the bed and fell straight asleep.

Even in his dreams Harry was plagued…

"_**Pink?" The man asked, quirking an eyebrow.**_

"_**Of course. for a beautiful baby girl." The redheaded lady replied without even looking up from her knitting.**_

"_**What makes you so sure it's a girl?"**_

"_**Well, don't you want a girl?"**_

"_**Of course! Of course I do honey but-"**_

"_**I want a girl. A pretty little girl in Pink! Why are you fighting me James?" The girl started to sniffle.**_

_**James quickly rushed to her side. "I'm not fighting you, Lily." He placed a kiss to her forehead. He caressed her five month old bulging stomach. "If you want a girl, then, I'm sure that's what we'll have."**_

_**Lily's eyes lit up. "You think so? Oh, James! We're gonna be so happy together. You, me and our beautiful little Abby."**_

_**James looked at her. "Abby?"**_

_**Lily giggled. "Yea, I've always wanted to name our child Abby. Don't you like it?"**_

"_**Of course I do, Lily; whatever you want."**_

"_**I love you, James."**_

"_**Yea, I love you too Lily," James replied; leaning down to kiss her.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene in Harry's mind shifted…

"_**Have you ever seen anything more perfect?" The girl breathed. Her emerald eyes shining like the stars overhead.**_

"_**Just one thing. And she's all mine." The boy said, wrapping his arms around her.**_

_**The girl leaned back into him. "Seriously, James. It's so beautiful out here."**_

"_**Not as beautiful as you, Vereesa, in my eyes. All of these stars overhead, hell, even the moon itself, shining in all its splendor only fade in comparison to your beauty."**_

"_**James!" The girl spluttered, even as a faint blush crept across her face.**_

_**James held her gaze for a moment, even as his face split into a huge grin.**_

_**Eventually, the two teenagers were rolling on the ground, laughing in sheer joy.**_

_**Then, they lay side by side on the grass. James leaned over and pulled a small twig free of the girl's long amethyst hair. Then he looked into her eyes. He could read all the love there as easily as a book. **_

"_**Gale?" He said. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." James sighed. "Well, I wanted to say that… Well, what I mean to say is that I-"**_

_**James was cut off by a pair of warm lips settling over his. When she finally pulled back, she said "Took you long enough." And she smiled at him.**_

_**Needless to say the smile on James' face really could make the stars fade.**_

**End Flashback.**

Harry woke up. Actually he didn't just wake up. He bolted out of bed like he got shocked. He scrambled out of the sheets, actually managing, this time, to not fall on his rear. His heart was thumping like it his life depended on it. Well, it did but seriously. He was breathing erratically and there was sweat all over his face. Harry looked around wildly, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. His head hurt like hell. That must've been one helluva dream, his subconscious thought to inform him. That was another thing that had Harry confused.

He never dreamed. _Ever. _His thoughts swirled around; they couldn't seem to settle on any particular subject. Harry could feel the blood pumping in his ears. He could hear his own heartbeat. His breathing was so loud; it filled his head with its erratic rhythm.

Then everything went silent. It was as if all sound fell away. Harry's heart began to calm down. Then the sound came back. And with it, an onslaught so fierce it made his whole body weak and he fell to his knees. His body trembled with the intensity of it. Sweat broke out all over his body.

Harry hadn't had a chance to look at a clock so he could only assume it was time for his transformation. But hell, this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. For a split second, Harry thought he was going to die. But before he could even welcome the thought, his whole world went black.

**A.N. Well, there you have it. Chapter Six! If anybody is confused feel free to ask. And I'll answer as best as I can. **


	7. Just Plain Weird

Chapter Seven

**Here you are! Another chapter! Just because you guys are so **_special _**to me! And if anybody is confused just drop me a review, k?**

**Chapter Seven**

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Draco had been having the strangest of days. Unfortunately, his night would bring even stranger discoveries.

It seemed like a good evening; despite everything that had happened earlier. The moon was out; it's soft glow lighting up Draco's heart. The stars shone like little gems and Draco had the distinct feeling Aurora was trying to make him feel better.

Draco shook his head; a smile on his face.

He looked around his room. The warm fire danced merrily in the fireplace; the dark blue silk sheets rippling with every shift of his body. There was a large black, velvet sofa in front of the fireplace, which was off to a side of his bed. It was quite comfy, despite its looking like it had seen better days. A floor sized, thick, dark blue rug stretched to the four corners of the room to keep the cold from reaching his feet. Draco shivered. He wasn't cold exactly…His large Queen-sized bed was soft and covered in dark blue cotton sheets. He was wrapped in thick wool blankets and down comforters. The fire was blazing brightly. He couldn't possibly be cold. He looked around. The windows were shut and locked. So why did he feel so… cold?

Draco's heart started to flutter. He opened his eyes wide; glancing around the room. A pointless gesture since the only light shed in the room was from the fire, which hardly lit up its corner, far less the whole room. The only sound was the fire crackling. He couldn't even hear the blizzard howling outside; the windows were constructed using two panes of 2" thick glass with an air space of 3" in between, where warm air was magically contained. They were made to withstand anything from Chimaeras to Dragons. A simple blizzard was nothing. This simple fact somehow made Draco feel better and he started to calm down. Eventually he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

_**Poor Draco, enjoy your slumber. You'll never sleep as peacefully again.**_

Lucius involuntarily shuddered. He downed the rest of his Brandy and turned to face the other occupant of the room as he heard him speak.

"What was that all about, Lucius?"

Lucius winced. Even though it was barely above a whisper, Severus' voice dripped with accusation.

Lucius rose from his seat. "More wine, Severus?"

"Don't play with me, Lucius. Answer the question."

Lucius poured another Brandy and returned to his seat. He took a long sip and stared at the fire. All the while, Severus watched him.

Several seconds passed before Lucius even attempted to answer and when he did, whatever Severus was expecting, it definitely wasn't it.

"Severus, you know all about Veela, right? After all, it was _you _who gave him the book.

Lucius turned to look at him.

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I believe that each of the children should learn about at least one magical creature, especially seeing as how both yours and Narcissa's families have strong magical creature blood. Both the twins are magical creatures, Lucius. I'm sure Draco's not far behind.

When Lucius heard this, he looked up sharply. "What time is it?" he said calmly.

'_Too calmly.' _Severus thought.

"It's 11:05p.m." Severus replied, looking to the clock on the wall.

Lucius leaned back in his chair.

"Lucius," Severus tried.

"Severus, I never really loved Narcissa. I mean, surely I loved her; she bore my seven beautiful children. But I was never _in love_ with her. Even after all those years together." He almost whispered that last part.

All of a sudden Lucius looked fearful. "Severus, you know I love you, right?"

Severus looked surprised. In all the years he'd known Lucius (since they were kids) he'd never known him to be this sentimental. But he supposed that all those years of friendship had sprouted a kind of love between them.

Severus nodded.

"Well, the thing is, Severus, I don't love you."

Severus' face took on a puzzled look. "But, you just said that-"

"I _know _what I _said_, Severus." Lucius' voice came out much harder than he'd intended.

He sighed. "I- What I mean to say is that I don't just love you Severus… I'm… in love with you.

The silence was so thick; you could cut it with a knife, butter your toast with it and chew till the cows came home.

Severus stopped breathing. Had he heard correctly? Maybe this was all just a dream. He did _not_ just hear the love of his life tell him he loved him back. Lucius Malfoy of all people?? Impossible. And yet he dared to hope.

Lucius was a nervous wreck inside. He'd finally said it. Finally, he'd gotten it off his chest. Now all he needed was for Severus to accept it. Then they'd move from there.

Lucius began to panic. A while had gone by and Severus hadn't said anything. He hadn't even looked at him. He tentatively looked up. Lucius was startled by what he saw.

Severus was sitting in his chair, well, he'd more like sunk back into it by now. All of a sudden he looked so unsure of himself. He looked confused. He looked… _fearful. _Lucius' chest constricted. He was sorry to see his long-time love so unsure of himself. Severus had always been so confident in his abilities; so sure of himself.

Finally, Severus looked up. He jumped. He'd actually forgotten that Lucius was in the room. They locked eyes for a moment before he looked away. He was just working up the courage to speak when Lucius took the first move.

"Say something, Severus. What are you thinking? How do you feel?"

"I don't know how I feel. Are you really serious Lucius? Are you really… in love with me?" Severus voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Oh Severus, I am. More than you know." Lucius eyes' had begun to roam the room. So that he wouldn't have to look directly at Severus while he spoke.

"But listen. There's something I have to tell you-"

Lucius stopped.

"What? What's the matter Lucius?"

The king looked helpless. "It's Draco. I have to get to him."

Severus was getting really annoyed. This had been going on all evening. Ever since Draco had stormed in earlier ranting about Pansy, Lucius had been very secretive and vague. It was very unlike him. Lucius was very frank and painfully honest, even at the risk of burning a few bridges. That was one of the reasons he and Severus had been friends all these years. Severus shared his penchant for being honest and straightforward.

Now, Severus didn't know what to think. And he didn't get the chance to because Lucius sprang up from his chair, set down his cup and was already to the door by the time Severus had followed his gaze to the clock which read 11:52 p.m.

"Lucius, Lucius wait!" Severus hurriedly set down his cup and rushed to the door. Lucius was halfway down the hall and Severus, being much shorter had to jog to keep up.

"Lucius, what the hell's going on?"

"No time, Severus, I have to get to Draco before it's too late."

"Too late for what? Why won't you tell me what's going on?" He was starting to get worried. The king had simply taking off like the devil was after him. And what was wrong with Draco, Severus wondered. Sure, he was a bit upset earlier but he was a responsible, level-headed young man. Surely Lucius didn't think that Draco would do something rash.

By this time, they'd reached the Ring and the huge, round crystal clock showed that the time was 11:57p.m.

Severus decided to stop talking. It was obvious he would get nothing out of the king about his strange behavior. So he decided to wait. Hopefully Draco would be able to explain it.

After a long, pregnant silence, they finally arrived outside Draco's door. But instead of knocking, Lucius barged straight into the room in a manner similar to what Draco had done earlier. It didn't take long to locate the blond prince wrapped in his blankets sleeping peacefully; His chest rising and falling with the rhythm of a good slumber.

The king relaxed immediately. And his dark haired companion could hardly believe that the king had rushed all the way here to check on his sleeping son. He was also hard pressed to believe that the way Lucius' face relaxed and took on a serene look, as he gazed upon his sleeping son, affected him in any way.

**A.N. Yay! Chapter seven finished!! Please read and review guys! Any questions or comments, feel free! **

**Thanks!**


	8. What on Earth?

**Hello everyone! I would like to apologize for the delay in the uploading of this chapter. I had hoped to make it even longer, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Hopefully the next one will come faster.**

**Also, I have a new story in the Misc. section. It's called "The Prince's Love" It has my own original characters in it. They're strictly from my head so if there are any similarities, they are strictly coincidental. Just click my penname link to check it out. Thanks, Kisses!**

**Chapter Eight**

Lucius looked at his son and sighed. "You really had me worried there, Drake. I thought I wouldn't get here in time." Lucius murmured to his son as he stroked his hair. Lucius sighed, and then he turned as he heard Severus' voice.

"Lucius, what on earth is going on?" Severus asked a bewildered expression on his face.

Lucius' face took on a pained expression. "I don't have time to explain everything to you now, Sev, but I want you to know that I never wanted it to come out like this and I really do love you."

"What are you talking about, Lucius? I don't understand-"Severus screamed and grabbed his head and at that very same moment, Draco woke up and started to echo him.

The king rushed to his friend's side as he sank to his knees and helped him to lie down in the couch. Almost instantaneously Draco sat bolt upright and began to moan.

Long, drawn out sounds came from his mouth and to human ears, it sounded simply like he was making a lot of noise. But Lucius' human side had left and was quickly being taken over by his Veela. Suddenly Lucius started to change. On the outside he appeared the same but beneath the surface a whole new side of Lucius was present.

"_**Daaaadd." **_Draco moaned. _**"Daddy."**_

At once Lucius was by his son's side. Draco started to whimper and groan and he doubled over in pain. His face contorted in pain and he broke into a sweat.

All of a sudden Draco's body started to glow a with a light blue, almost grey color and the king's body lit up with a much darker grey mist as if in response to his son. The elder Malfoy sat on the bed next to his son and pulled him into a hug. Then he gently started to rock him back and forth while Draco's body stiffened and relaxed under the onslaught of pain he was receiving due to his transformation and his increase in power.

"_**It's ok, Draco. It's alright son." **_Lucius whispered as he rocked him. He was silently praying that his son forgave him for keeping such a secret. But it was the only way.

Both men's voices had changed; they'd become deeper, more magical, surreal almost.

After a while Draco started to calm down and he quieted. Lucius relaxed and slowly released him. The king leaned to look at his son; a smile already on his face when suddenly Draco's face took on a look of alarm.

Then he screamed and began to claw at his back as he arched. Lucius moved quickly and swiftly flipped his son over unto his back even as Draco began to frantically tear at his pajama top as he screamed and writhed. Then almost simultaneously the mist surrounding Draco changed to a deep green.

Draco felt like was being split in two. His back was on fire and his head pounded. His throat was already sore from all the screaming but he couldn't help it because at that moment another one was torn from his throat. He could feel the sweat on his body and he was dimly aware that something was happening to his father.

Lucius was only slightly surprised that the color surrounding Draco had changed. He knew that the second color belonged to that of Draco's mate; having been taught years ago, in preparation for his own transformation, all about internal colors. What had him really afraid was that his color change too. Instead of the dark, almost black, grey, his color now changed to a bright white: Severus' color he knew. What he didn't know was _why _it had changed. Why now? Without thinking Lucius looked up.

"**Sev," **was all he could say before he lost consciousness and gently slid to the floor by the fire.

Draco was sure he'd been better off when he'd been trapped by that hippogriff last year.

He'd been holed up in a knot in a tree for two days, the temperature had been barely 16 degrees and his arm was broken. And still he thought it was better than what he was feeling right now. He could hardly move. His limbs felt like jelly and yet they were stiff. His back hurt like hell. It felt like something was trying to force its way through is skin.

Suddenly the scenery changed. He was back in that space from his dream. Only this time he could see the person's face.

"_**Harry!" **_Was the last word torn from his throat before he succumbed to the darkness.

Severus woke up with a start. He felt like he'd been hit by an angry Chimera. He slowly sat up off the couch. 'How'd I get there?' He wondered. Severus slowly got to his feet and looked around the room. The last thing he remembered was following Lucius to Draco's room. Then he'd been hit by… something. And next he woke up on the couch.

Severus got up off the couch and looked around the room. The first thought he had was that he was actually lying in his own bed and that this was all a dream.

Lucius was lying curled up on the blue carpeted floor of Draco's room. He looked to be unconscious. All at once Severus grew alarmed and dropped to his knees beside his friend. "Lucius, Lucius," he said insistently as he shook him. "What the hell is happening to you?" Realizing that he wouldn't get any response out of Lucius at the moment, Severus turned is attention to Draco, of whom he'd just become aware. He rose and left the king's side, murmuring gently that he'd be back soon and rushed to the prince's bedside. 

He just barely put his hand on Draco's arm before he recoiled as if he'd touched fire. But actually, Severus' hand burned as if he'd touched ice. Yes, Draco was so cold that he burned. And yet, even as the caretaker regarded him, he could see that Draco's forehead was beaded with sweat.

Instead of wasting time trying to rouse either of them, Severus wisely and quickly left the room and went in search of the MediWitch Madame Pomfrey. Severus' padded feet made no sound on the marble floors of the palace. Either way, Severus could hear nothing because the blood pounding in his blocked out any and all other sounds. Finally he arrived at the small cottage in one of the gardens of the palace grounds. Severus couldn't get there fast enough. "Poppy!" He yelled, frantically pounding on the door of the cottage. "Poppy it's an emergency!" After what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a few seconds, the MediWitch opened to reveal her figure clad in a cap, a hastily thrown on outdoor coat and shoes. "Who is it Severus? What's happened to them?" The MediWitch asked immediately even as she reached for her medical bag and shut the door behind her. She knew something was terribly wrong for the caretaker to rouse her at this time of night without just cause. It had to be serious or else he would've taken of it himself. Her expertise was only required if the situation was dire. Besides that fact, the caretaker was a very calm and collected person. It took quite a lot to rattle him. And was he ever rattled.

"It's the king," he said frantically. "And Prince Draco. I don't know what happened. We'd just gotten to Draco's room. He was sleeping. Then all of a sudden I blacked out. When I woke up, Lucius was lying on the floor unconscious and Draco he… he's so _cold._ Lucius wasn't responding and I didn't know what to do. I just… I didn't-"

"It's ok Severus. Just calm down. Take a deep breath now. That's it. There, that's better now." Madame Pomfrey smiled but on the inside she was disturbed. She'd never seen the caretaker like this. And she'd been here almost as long as he was. She watched him raise these seven children and not once did she ever see his calm demeanor so precarious.

By now they'd reached the dark blue door. Madame Pomfrey glanced over at Severus. She gave him a look to reassure him then she turned to knob and they stepped inside.

The first she noticed was that the room was cold. A quick look at the fireplace held the reason. The fire was simply a few flickers of flame now. 'That's strange'. She thought. The fire was supposed to be magically maintained to last the whole night. Without missing a beat she closed to door after Severus and clapped her together twice. Immediately the room became illuminated by the incandescent orbs floating around the room near the ceiling.

Then she strode up to the king and knelt beside him. She checked his vital signs to see that everything was fine. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of smelling salts. Uncorking it, she waved it slowly in front of the king's nose. Within seconds Lucius started to come to and his eyelids fluttered open. The nurse moved the bottle and Lucius took a deep breath. Then Severus sighed in relief and knelt beside him.

"Had me worried Malfoy. Better not get sick on me again."

Lucius smiled but then he grew concerned. "What about Draco?"

"He's fine, your Majesty. It appears that his body had a slight drop in temperature due to the fire going out. He'll be fine soon enough."

Neither of them had realized it, but the nurse had left Lucius to go tend to the young prince. On hearing her voice, Lucius had turned to face her, when he saw the look on her face. '_We need to talk' _It said. Slowly, and with Severus' help, the king got up. Then he sat on the couch. "Severus," the king began, "It's late. You should get to bed." The look Severus fixed on him was so cold, it made the king shiver. "What are you talking about Lucius?" Severus said haltingly, with barely controlled anger. "You can't be serious."

"Really Severus, it's nothing to worry about. You need to rest. Now go to bed."

Severus was just about to unleash a torrent of scathing words and remarks when Madame Pomfrey stepped in. "He'll be fine Severus. They both will be. I'm just going to keep him a few minutes longer to make sure. I insist that you get to bed. It seems to me that you've had scarier experience than these two." She smiled reassuringly. "Go on." she said.

Severus closed his mouth. He looked from the king to the nurse then to the king again. With one last look at his face, Severus took a step back then turned and walked through the door, closing it softly behind him and was gone without another word.

Draco was in a sea of thoughts and none of them his. He couldn't make out any of them. They were swirling, dispersing and converging around him in a violent array of confusion. He could hear a voice; A soft, low voice. It was moaning, calling out to him with its song of misery. It was a beautiful, lilting voice but the sing was so horrible it made him want to claw at his ears in agony. But he couldn't move his hands, or his feet for that matter. He couldn't even feel them. All he was aware of was this song. It had no lyrics; no rhythm just a haunting melody that played over and over and rose and fell like waves splashing on the sand: steady and constant.

But then the singing started to fade and a cacophony of noises filled the void instead. He heard a rumbling, so loud he felt the vibrations through his body. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was blue. Everything in his vision was blue. Not that he could see much; everything was blurry and out of focus. His body felt numb. Yet it tingled all over.

He heard his name being shouted and he jumped; turning his head to face the direction of the noise. But almost as soon as he did, he regretted it. A wave of dizziness hit him and he moaned. He had a splitting headache now and spots danced before his eyes.

Just when he thought he was going to pass out from all the pounding noises, he heard a different sound. This one wasn't loud and overbearing. Sure, it could've been softer but at least it didn't hurt to listen to it. Grasping unto the last vestiges of his strength, Draco concentrated on the sound and allowed it to guide him out this sea of agony. When he came out and he took stock of his surroundings, he realized that he was back in his room… Or was it that he'd never left? Draco didn't care. All that mattered right now was finding out what the hell happened to him.

"Father," he rasped his voice hoarse. He'd just remembered that his father was with him before his involuntary lapse in consciousness. "Dad!" Draco tried again louder. The king came rushing into the room with the nurse close behind.

**A.N. And there you have it. Chapter Eight all finished. Again I'm sorry it took so long. But I hope you all appreciate the effort I've put into making this chapter as (hopefully) wonderful as it is. You can show how appreciative you are by dropping me a review ok? (Seriously please guys?) And you all are beautiful baby! **


End file.
